White Room
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Sarah Williams, age; eighteen, gender; female, location; Blank Slate Psychiatric Hospital. (One shot for now)
1. Chapter 1

_**White Room**_

_**Ketti: THIS IS A ONE**_** SHOT. **For now, anyways. ;) If y'all sit and beg pretty for me, I'll continue it. :D Lithi told me to. *hides behind her*  
_And yeah, probably a bit cliche for Sarah in an insane asylum, but, shhh, I like these fics._

As a general disclaimer; **this is a fictional mental ward, so don't get on my case about it, okay?**

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

"_You have no power over me!"_

The words rang hollowly in her head as she jerked awake and banged her head on the empty bunk above her own. She yelped and tumbled sideways off her bed to land in a tangle of sheets on the cold hard floor. "Oww…" Rubbing her sore skull and doing her best to ignore the white plastic bracelet ringing her wrist, Sarah Williams got to her feet, kicked the blanket back onto the stiff (andlumpy) mattress, and opened her small dresser to pull out a clean set of regulation undergarments and another dove grey set of slacks and a plain white shirt (thehemwasstained) to dress for the upcoming day.

A knock sounded on her (unlocked) door just as she pulled the shirt over her head, and she turned obediently to face the blue clad woman watching her from the hall. There were no words exchanged between the pair as she was escorted to the dining hall to get her breakfast. "Sawah!" A tall man waved vigorously from the table by the door, a big dumb grin on his pleasant face, and the brunette beamed in response, "Ludo!" She greeted cheerfully, "I'll be there in a sec." She called across the room as she got into line for her food. She didn't particularly feel hungry, but knew… pursing her lips, she grabbed a box of fruit loops and some milk, and after a meaningful throat clearing from the woman in blue behind her, an applesauce (demandinglittle…) to her tray. A banana was also set down as she passed and she grimaced, but said nothing as she walked with her head held high up to _her_ table. Ludo beamed at her and patted her head, "Sawah fwiend." He cooed, and she grinned at him in return, "That's right Ludo. Now eat your breakfast, kay?" "Kay."

"Hrmph…" A voice grumbled to her left and she half turned to offer another smile to the grumpy little man eating his porridge, "Good morning to you, too, Hoggle." She sang cheerfully, "Where's Sir Didymous?"

"Ech," Hoggle grunted, "The Knight's in solitary for starting a fight."

"Oh…" Sarah's shoulders dropped and she stirred her cereal listlessly before lifting the spoon to her mouth and forcing down the sugary cardboard.

Hoggle mumbled something about 'it's in the water', Sarah wasn't really listening, when the orderly tapped her on the shoulder. Her breakfast was only half eaten, but she stood regardless. Time for another session.

The hallways they passed were as familiar to her as the back of her hand, and her features tightened for a fraction of a second as they reached the door before she pasted a carefully blank look on her face.

"Hello Sarah." She did not reply, pursing her lips.

"I see you still won't talk to me."

Sarah glared and turned her head away.

"If you continue to be difficult…"

Sarah stiffened and her hands clutched the armrests in a white knuckle grip. "That's better. Now let's begin with the basics, shall we?" The honey sweet tone made her sick.

"What's your name, (precious) dear?"

"Sarah Williams."

"And why are you here?"

"Because my step mum thinks I'm insane."

"And what do you think, Sarah?"

"Does it matter what I think?" The teenager snapped, green eyes burning fiercely. Her psychiatrist raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Now, now, Sarah, none of that."

The girl slumped back in her seat and looked away. "I think that I'm perfectly fine."

"Mmm… Tell me, (precious) dear, of your journey in the maze?"

"Labyrinth." Sarah corrected without thinking.

The doctor scribbled something on her piece of paper. "Of course, (precious) dear, and your friends, the goblins? Do you still see them?"

The corners of Sarah's eyes tightened and her jaw clenched. "They're not welcome here." She muttered, and began to pull at the large button on the end of the armrest, looking uneasy.

"And the man, what was his name?"

Sarah said nothing.

"Sarah? What was his name?"

Her head was pounding. _Don't defy me, Sarah._

_You're him, you're the…_ "Goblin King." She whispered. _I'd like my brother back if it's all the same._

_What's said is said._

"Goblin King? That's a title, Sarah, not a name. How many times must we go over this?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest and in her temples, and she cringed, rubbing at her forehead. _How you turn my world, you precious thing. I move the stars for no one._

"And how are you feeling, Sarah?" "Nothing, nothing, nothing tra la la." The brunette replied, eyes far away and glazed as she rocked back and forth in her chair. The doctor's face pinched in response, and she wrote 'no change' in her notebook.

Bringing up questions about Miss Williams' time in the Labyrinth inevitably lead to her losing herself in the passages of her mind. It was the reason why the poor girl was committed, after all. Well, no, that wasn't the complete truth. The real reason was…

The doctor pressed the button underneath her desk and the door opened to reveal two burly orderlies approaching the girl, one of them held a syringe.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah screamed when she saw the advancing duo, and leapt to her feet, attempting to wrench the chair from the floor, only to find it bolted down. She snarled, her eyes wild and unseeing. "Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be; take this child of mine far away from me!" She recited as she picked up the nameplate on the desk and threw it at the man on the right. He caught it easily and she was tackled to the floor a moment later. She screamed bloody murder, kicking and writhing, and when one of the thick corded wrists came too close, she hissed and sunk her teeth into tanned flesh until she tasted blood. A sharp pain pricked her arm and she stiffened, feeling the numbness crawl through her bloodstream.

_This isn't a gift for any ordinary girl._

_Do you want it?_

Sarah found herself deposited in the sun room, in a chair. _But no, she was in the ball room, dancing…_

Her head lolled and she stared up at the ceiling until someone tipped it forwards for her to relieve the strain on her neck.

"Sarah." A voice whispered to her, and slowly she straightened from her slumped position in the chair by the window. Her head cocked and her eyes cleared to a gem bright (cruel) green as she turned to look at the man in the room behind her. "Do you know me?" His voice was soft (butsocold) and his lips twisted in a (mocking) smile. "Goblin King." She answered reverently.

"Oh Sarah," his voice sent shivers down her spine and her lips parted in a smile of her own as she tried to stand, but found herself unable. Her wrists were bound to the chair, and her face pinched in distress. A low whimper sounded in her throat, but he hushed her and approached her instead, looming over her (intimidatingly,shewasscared) to brush his hand across her cheek. "Say my name."

She moistened her lips and swallowed to wet her dry throat, "...Goblin King." She murmured, looking away from him, ashamed. He clucked in disapproval and acted as though he would move away from her.

"No, Jareth!" She whimpered, pleadingly.

"Now was that so hard, Precious?" He crooned, resting his palm to her cheek, and she leaned eagerly into the touch.

Her eyes fluttered half closed and again she strained to lift her arms, but was unable. A sullen line formed between her brows, "I wish…"

"Yes, Precious?" The Goblin King encouraged, brushing her hair back from her face with his gloved thumb.

"I wish…"

"Sarah!" A hoarse voice called from her right and she jumped, turning her head to look at the gnarled face of Hoggle (helookedsoscared) her friend. "What's wrong Hoggle?"

The small man limped towards her, eyes too wide in his wizened face, "I told you not to talk to him!"

"Talk to..." Her head was pounding, and she swayed in her seat. "Talk..." Her arm hurt.

Her eyelids dropped and her chin hit her chest with a painful clanging in her jaw. "Goblin King..." She was out like a light seconds later, and the orderlies pulled her from the chair, dragging her unconscious body to her room. Nobody save Hoggle paid any heed to the tall pale man by the window, nobody save Hoggle saw the snarl on the pale man's face, nobody save Hoggle felt the urge to wet themselves as the pale man left the room.

Nobody…


	2. Chapter 2

_**White Room**_

_**Ketti: **_...Why did this thing eat my little note? Now I forget what I said. Uhm... Yeah. I continued it! Yay! Hoggle? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

_Nobody to talk to._

Sarah stirred sluggishly against the padded wall, features slack and numb. _I wish… I wish…_

She blinked, trying to clear the fog from her vision as her ears caught the sound of something moving across the floor. Said something bumped into her foot and she tilted her head down to stare at the crystal with (fearful) mesmerized eyes. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she rolled the glass ball along the padded (butnotverycomfortable) floor between her socked feet by nudging it gently in either direction. _Its a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way, it will show you your dreams._

_My dreams?_ She mused, wryness twisting her expression into something terribly sad, before she laughed aloud. "My dreams, he says."

She shifted her weight uncomfortably as her arms complained about going numb, tied up as they were in the overlapping sleeves of the straightjacket. Leaning forwards, she flopped to the side, instead, and stared intently at the motionless crystal.

The orderlies found her in that exact same position (hours?days?) later when they came to (poisonher) feed her and give her the pills her 'doctor' insisted she needed. They didn't see the crystal, of course. When they were gone, so too was the Goblin King's ball. _Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

Sarah decided that staring at the back of eyelids sounded like a wonderful way to pass the time and slumped on the floor with her forehead resting on the worn patch in the padding that she liked to pretend was a pillow.

As her mind drifted, she fell backwards through time, back, back, _back…_

_It was practically an overnight change for Sarah Williams to appreciate her little brother Toby and be willing to spend time with him. When Karen was busy, and Sarah had finished her homework, she'd sit with the little toddler and tell him stories of her friends the goblins and the silly things they liked to do – like chase chickens, for example – when their fearsome King didn't need them to steal wicked, spoiled, ungrateful children away from their hardworking families. Karen did not approve of these stories when she heard that last bit, but her father was on her side then and told her it was harmless. Sarah told many tales to her brother, from books, from memory, and from experience, and she had been beginning to feel that some strange hole in her life was slowly being filled. That was, until, Karen caught her (fortheumteenthtimeperhaps) talking to her friends in the mirror._

"_Sarah." Karen said as she pushed the door open, a concerned look on her face, "who are you talking to?" She knew the girl wasn't on the phone, neither did she have a webcam to have online friends to be chattering at, and the way her step daughter had changed frightened her. She was, of course, glad to see her get along with her brother, but…_

_Sarah stiffened and turned to face her step mother with an annoyed look on her face, "Why can't you ever knock?" She growled, reminding the blonde of the sullen teenager she was a few months back, but this only served to fuel her concerns. Karen's lips tightened and she forced them into a polite smile, "It's dinner time." She said and left._

_The next day, Karen took Sarah with her 'shopping', but rather than taking a left on the exit, she drove up the freeway with the very suspicious teenager. "Now, Sarah, I'm sure you'll resent me for this, but I'm worried about you. So I booked you a session with Dr. Nekken. It's only an hour, Sarah, so please."_

_Sarah's pinched look returned to her face and she turned her head away, refusing to speak to Karen, her arms crossed sullenly across her chest. Out of the corner of her eye… Sarah blinked and subtly turned her head, but the movement was gone. It must have been a trick of the light, because she could have sworn, in the mirror…_

_When they arrived, Sarah grudgingly got out of the car and walked with her step mother into the main office where they got directions to Dr. Nekken on the third floor, fourth door to the right. They took the elevator. The silence between the two females was so thick it could be cut with a knife._

_Sarah dropped into the closest seat to the door and pretended she wasn't there as Karen filled out the forms on the little clipboard and returned the information to the receptionist. It wasn't nearly long enough before Sarah was called back._

_An elbow nudged her side and she grunted, standing up to approach the raven haired woman with rimless glasses looking over her papers and wearing casual chic attire. "Miss Williams? A pleasure to meet you, my name is Narice Nekken, you may call me Dr. N if you like."_

_Sarah gave her a weak and forced smile._

"_I hear from your mo-" "Step mother." Sarah interjected grumpily, "Yes, your step mother, that you're having some problems at home? Would you care to sit down and tell me about it?" She asked pleasantly, sitting herself behind her desk that was framed by her diplomas around an antique gilt edged looking glass._

"_Well, Karen thinks I went crazy." Sarah grumbled, clasping her hands together in her lap to keep from fidgeting too much. "Probably think I'll give it to Toby like it's some kind of disease." The teenager sulked._

"_Who is Toby?" The doctor asked with a kind smile on her face, expression mild and unjudging. Sarah began to relax a little bit, and a soft smile lifted her lips, "Toby's my little brother. He loves to hear stories."_

"_And you think your step mother holds some animosity towards you, Sarah?" Doctor N asked, looking up over the invisible rims of her lenses at the supposedly troubled teen._

"_I think tha-"_

_"Sarah!" She heard a voice call from behind the doctor, a familiar one. Startled, she turned her head, cutting herself off midsentence to see Hoggle in the mirror, staring at her with a horrified look on his misshapen face. "Sarah!" He began to pound his fists on the other side of the mirror, and she felt a searing pain start up in her chest in tempo with his hammering. She went very pale then, and gasped weakly for breath, her eyes unfocused. Dr. Nekken looked alarmed, and stood, blocking Sarah's view of the mirror, but it made no difference. "Miss Williams, Miss Williams are you-"_

_"Sarah! I'll save you!" Hoggle howled and rammed his fist down harder still; the mirror cracked. Sarah moaned in pain and bent in half, clutching her head now as a searing fire began to cut into her temples. "ggle..." she gasped, "No, stop. Hoggle, STOP!"_

_He didn't hear her, maybe he couldn't, he found a stray rock on the ground of the maze and clutched it firmly in his fist as he swung again at the mirror, __**"Sarah!"**_

_The mirror exploded in a shower of glass and a seizure wracked the brunette's body, her jaw locking up and her eyes rolling into her head as she began to foam at the mouth._

_She heard screaming, and voices trying to talk to her, but they were far away, as though her ears were stuffed with cotton. She could__** feel**__ Hoggle crawling towards her through the shards of the mirror glass, and when his knobby fingers touched her skin she flinched. He gasped and snuffled, "Sarah?"_

_It was getting harder to breath, and her sense of the world spun sickeningly, Hoggle's voice blending with the sound of Karen's hysterical questioning. "I wuz jus' tryin'a look out fer you, Sarah... Sarah? Sarah!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**White Room**_

_**Ketti:**_Another update. Yaaay. :D Lithi says I'm good at crazy. *preens* My muse certainly approves of me writing it. Double yay.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Sarah woke stiff and sore, shivering despite the blanket thrown over her shoulders, with her eyes glazed by phantom pain. "Oh Hoggle…" She rolled against the cold wall, bracing herself against it to stretch her limbs across the lumpy mattress of her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw movement and she went stock still, watching that space intently. Nothing moved. She forced herself to relax and shivered a second time. She was so cold…

"I wish…"

A throbbing began in her temples and she whimpered, clutching her forehead. _I wish I had another blanket._

But words have power, and thoughts are not the same in the Above. Nothing dramatic happened, no owls appearing from thin air, no crystals dropping from the sky to burst on the ground and reveal the Goblin King. Sarah trembled and shook, but slowly, very slowly, began to feel less cold as though she were being caressed with a draft of warm air.

Her tense muscles relaxed and she slumped bonelessly into her pillow, a smile curling her lips as she fell once more into dreams.

_She dreamed that she was back in the hospital, hooked to just about every type of monitor possible. The beeping was really starting to get on her nerves when her eyelids fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a blinding white light. She hissed and looked away._

"_Sarah? Sarah! Are you awake? Oh thank god." Her father's voice cried out as warm hands settled on her shoulders. Her face scrunched as she was jolted a bit and it felt like her brain rattled around in her skull like loose change. "Daddy?" She whispered, coughing as her dry throat tightened. "Wha-… what happened?"_

"_You had a seizure, honey. The doctors still don't know why. They think it might be stress induced?" Her father sounded dubious, "But Toby will be so happy to see you awake! He went with Karen to get a juice box from the cafeteria just now, they should be back any minute now." The warm hand of her father was soothing and she grinned weakly up at him, "Toby's here, huh? How long have I been out?"_

"_Thirteen hours." (itdoesn'tlookthatfar)_

_Sarah stiffened, a chill crawling down her spine, "Did you hear that?" _

_Her father blinked owlishly, "Hear what, dear?"_

"_Nnn…nothing, must be my imagination." Sarah's grin faltered, but her dad didn't get the chance to question her further on it as a juice holding Toby ran into the room with Karen right behind him._

"_Sawah!" Toby squealed, waving his fists excitedly._

"_Tobias Benjamin Williams!" Karen's voice cut in sharply, "How many times must I tell you to be __**quiet**__? This is a hospital, young man!"_

_Toby looked stricken, and his lower lip began to tremble violently as he stood in place, juice box forgotten._

_Robert Williams picked up his distraught little boy and patted his head, "There, there. It's alright. Just remember to keep your voice down, and drink your juice." He soothed the toddler, and Toby nodded, taking a sip from his bendy straw._

"_Sawah!" He said, quieter, and held his arms up in the universal symbol of 'up, up!' that Sarah laughed at and leaned over to pull the shrimp up onto the edge of her hospital bed. He beamed up at her and wiggled closer before offering her his juice solemnly. Sarah grinned back and leaned in to take a sip, because, really, she was bloody thirsty._

"_I'll pwotec'uu fwom da gobwin kin' Sawah." Toby informed her with that same too-serious air, patting her cheek._

Gobwin Kin'… Goblin King… Goblin…

_Sarah twitched and her head jerked back as a shudder rippled through her body. There was a collective gasp through the room as her heart monitor suddenly exploded into a series of shrill beeps. _Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me! I wish… I wish…

_(i'msoscared)_

"Sarah?"

A hand was resting on her knee, she could feel it, and see it, but her thoughts were far away…

"Sarah, are you alright? I told you not to talk to him, you can't trust him, you…"

_You remind me of the babe._

"What babe?" She slurred, head swaying as she stared at her knees, she felt kind of dizzy. They must have overdosed her.

_The babe with the power._

"What…" (butwhatnobodyknew…)

"Sarah, can you hear me?" Hoggle asked, sounding desperate. (wasthatthegoblinking...)

"Sarah, please!" (hadfalleninlovewiththegirl…)

"Sawah!" Ludo called as he trundled over to them, and he sounded so _worried_… (andhadgivenhercertainpowers)

"My Lady." The bushy red mustache of Sir Didymous invaded her view and she blinked, seeming to come back to herself a little bit. The blank look on her face changed to a smile at the scrawny man that strived to be her knight in (fluffy) armor. "Art thoust well?"

She nodded, though the motion made her feel even sicker, and turned her head to look into the baby smooth face of the kindly behemoth Ludo. The poor dear was harmless, but easily confused, and he had a tendency to lash out if he got too worked up. He had his own little rock garden in a Styrofoam tray that he carried with him during their walks outside – provided they were behaving properly – and he reminded her in a heart wrenching way of Toby in that he loved stories.

Their little group was certainly odd – one teenaged girl and three men all older than her - and drew a few concerns in the beginning of her stay a little over two years ago, but they were inseparable and eventually those in authority let it be. They had a few extra members to the group every now and then, short timers that came and went.

"Hey, big guy!" One such off and on member called as she approached them by the window, a blonde girl with sunglasses and bandages wrapped around her wrists, "I found a blue rock for you hidden in the flowerbed." She grinned, fishing it out of her pocket. Ludo laughed excitedly and held out his massive hands cupped together, a blinding smile on his face. She dropped the little stone in his hands just an a red faced orderly cleared her throat, "Miss Victoria, what did I tell you about leaving your room unescorted?" The blonde puffed her cheeks and presumably rolled her eyes behind the dark lenses of her glasses as she was taken by the elbow and lead off to the cafeteria, getting her ear scolded off.

"Sawah, look!" Ludo cried, showing her the speckled blue pebble, and she blinked again as her head began to throb, but she smiled. (rocksfriends)

"It's pretty, Ludo." She managed to speak around the nausea, and closed her eyes for a moment to try and ward it off.

(whataretheydoingtome?)

"My Lady, are you quite alright? You look a little green around the gills." Sir Didymous asked, brown eyes lit with concern when her lashes fluttered open to gaze into the fearful faces of her friends.

(i'mscared,helpme)

"I'm fine, I… just… a little tired."

Her stomach rolled and her face twisted in distress as she leaned forward, "Think I'm gonna be sick." She mumbled into her knees, wrists locked into place on the arm rests of her wheelchair.

(goblinkinggoblinking…Jareth!)

The world spun crazily and she blacked out. Her last thoughts centered on her little brother. _If I die of an overdose, Toby will be heart broken._


	4. Chapter 4

_**White Room**_

_**Ketti :**_ My buffer killed itself. It's all JuJu's fault. XD And more explanations. Unless of course you're all convinced she's schizo anyways.

**_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_**

Sarah woke in a hospital bed. _Gee, like that's not familiar._

She was amazed to see her four year old little brother cuddled up to her side, and when she looked up further, saw her dad napping in one of the uncomfortable chairs next to the bed. Despite the whole… locked in a nut house thing, she saw her family pretty regularly, and Toby still loved her. They just couldn't talk about goblins, or fairy tales that involved children being stolen away, or… Well, he still loved her, that was what mattered. Fortunately, they blamed most of it on her seizures, and each time she was put back in the hospital they gave her an MRI to see if anything had changed in her brain. She was even home schooled, sort of. The mental ward had general ed classes for the patients with a good enough grip on reality to know what was being said to them and take tests.

_Guess they mismanaged my doses or something… what a big surprise._ She rolled her eyes at the thought, she'd been switching off different meds at least once a month to try and get the right chemical balance. Every now and then things went a little… well… wrong, and she ended up back here.

She heard a noise to her right and looked, biting her lip to smother her shocked gasp as she saw the fur covered goblin crawl up onto the bed at her feet. She'd named the little guy Rufus after the second time he invaded her hospital room, and only Toby seemed to see him, but she'd managed to convince the little blonde boy not to say a word about his goblin friends to adults. She half expected herself to go into another fit, but surprisingly her head wasn't pounding and her heart rate was still stable. She grinned at the little guy and crooked her finger, petting his head as he approached. She wasn't lying when she told her psych doctor that the goblins weren't welcome at BlankSlatePsychiatric Hospital. She wondered if it was because too many of the occupants would be able to see them. But that made no sense, right? She really wasn't sure. Whenever she got to thinking about it too much, that little crack in her ... was it in her mind? That little crack would widen a little and… Well…

She felt her breathing get a little choppy and forced herself to close her eyes and relax. (precious)

Just… breathe… Just…

_Relax._

_She remembered the first week in the ward, how she stuck mostly to her room until they dragged her out for meals. It was on the fourth day that she finally ventured into the common room and sat by the window, gazing outside wistfully. Her head felt stuffed full of cotton and her breathing was a little labored, but otherwise she felt okay. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a familiar hunched shape waddling away, but she ignored it, frowning._

_She watched the clouds gather and darken and it reminded her of that fateful day six months back, reciting the book aloud in the park with Merlin as her audience… running from the rain. A wan smile touched her lips as her eyes glazed. "I can't do anything right, can I?" She whispered along with the memory._

_Time seemed to slow even as the pace of the memory sped double, no, triple time until she stood at the door, just about to turn the lights off when… "I wish I-" did know what to say to make the goblins take you away._

_A searing pain ripped through her skull and she screamed, bringing her hands up to clutch her head, and perhaps to keep it from splitting in two. I wish, I wish…_

_The words began to echo through her brain like the beats of a bass drum, and each thundering roll sent spasms of pain down her spine. She could hear other voices around her and she lashed out blindly, feeling her foot connect with something hard but giving, and she nearly fell from her chair. In a surge of panicked strength she grabbed the chair and threw it at the window where the crack in the world lay hidden in the reflective pane of glass. If she could close it (mindthegap) and make it go away..!_

_She was tackled to the ground moments later – and the chair bounced awkwardly off the window frame, leaving the glass intact – and she felt a sharp pain in her arm as she screamed about the goblins coming to get her little brother. (Ohno,thecleaners!)_

_She had woken in a straight jacket, strapped to her bed, and she stared up at the bars supporting the bunk above hers. The cotton had been replaced with a swarm of angry bees and she whimpered pitifully, trying to turn away, to bury herself in the pillow, but she couldn't move._

_"Goblin King…" She moaned, half fearfully, unsure what exactly she was asking for._

_(sayyourrightwords)_

_"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed as the pain grew hotter behind her eyes. She could swear she saw one of the Goblin King's crystals floating above her, rolling along the bars. It made her think of the Escher Room (youreyescanbesocruel) when the Goblin King threw the glass ball up the impossible stairs for Toby to grab._

_It was like she had a choire of goblin voyeurs in her brain, whispering words and secrets from her time in the Labyrinth at even the most base connection to the Underground. But it wasn't just that, they would scream in her ears, reciting her deepest thoughts, and she just wanted them to shut up,,!_

_"I really will go insane at this rate." Sarah Williams moaned as she stared at the back of her eyelids, trying to force herself to sleep._

_(ohthankyouhoggle)_

_She almost thought she heard music, and she focused on that faint sound, mouthing the words silently to herself. 'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…'_

Sarah wasn't very surprised to wake up in the same room she had just been recalling in a dream. She wi-… she would have liked to have talked to Toby a little, but they liked to get her back into Blank Slate as soon as her overnight – or longer if needed – was over at MercyHospital. _Whoever named these places had some sort of irony complex, _she thought wryly.

She glanced over at the clock on the wall (thirteenhours) and saw it was getting close to noon, and she was hungry. With a grimace, she rolled off the stiff mattress and flinched as she heard something _clink_ to the floor before rolling away under the dresser. She bit her lower lip hard, nearly drawing blood, and slowly stood to approach the set of drawers with her clean clothes. She would not look under the dresser, would not look…not…

(notagiftforanordinarygirl)

"Goblin King, Goblin King…" She muttered to herself as she got dressed, and with a sad smile looked at the place where there would be a mirror, but saw only the white wall.

"They say it's all in my head, but that's the problem, isn't it?" Her brows arched and she turned away, opening the door and poking her head out into the hall to look for a patrolling nurse or aid.

"It's all leaking out through the cracks."


End file.
